


Remain

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [49]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor, Autistic Second Doctor, Bad Weather, Dyspraxia, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Prompt Fill, Rain, Stimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The Doctor doesn’t want their day trip to end. The weather has other ideas.[Prompt 49 – Remain]





	Remain

“Isn’t it beautiful here, Jamie?” the Doctor said, gazing around them, wringing his hands together.

“You’ve already said that ten times,” Jamie said, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes, well, it’s true, isn’t it? It is beautiful here.”

The TARDIS had landed somewhere safe for once: an uninhabited island on a planet with warm weather like Earth and beautiful views, and, most importantly, no aliens who wanted to kill them. Naturally, Jamie, the Doctor and Zoe were making the most of it; they had spent all day sat on beach chairs the Doctor had found in the TARDIS, eating snacks and admiring the view. Basically, their day had been uneventful, and actually relaxing, which was something Jamie hadn’t experienced in a fair while.

“Aye, it’s beautiful,” he said, and the Doctor kissed his forehead.

In the last few minutes, however, the beauty had faded a wee bit. The sky was clouding over, and they were fairly ominous clouds.

“I think it might rain, Doctor.”

As if on cue, rain started to fall. The Doctor sighed.

“Typical,” he said.

Zoe came running out of the TARDIS, holding an umbrella over her head and carrying another. She threw it at the Doctor, who almost dropped it. But he managed to open it, and held it over their heads.

“Come on, we need to get inside!”

“It’s only a bit of rain, Zoe,” the Doctor said.

“Yes, but there’s going to be a storm. The control panel said so. Come on!”

As the Doctor held the umbrella, Jamie grabbed the chairs and they rushed towards the TARDIS, sticking close together to keep as dry as possible. Once they got inside, they leaned against each other, out of breath.

“I wish all planets didn’t have the Earth’s unreliable weather,” the Doctor moaned.

Jamie had to agree.


End file.
